Jam Tangan Terakhir
by Rei Fujisaki 27
Summary: "Simpan baik-baik jam tangan ini, Sakura."


Jam Tangan Terakhir

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Rei Fujisaki 27

Rated: T

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura

Summary: "Simpan baik-baik jam tangan ini, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Aku, Haruno Sakura gadis yang tidak terlalu menonjol di antara gadis-gadis lain di Konoha High School. Aku menyukai seorang pangeran tampan di sekolah ini dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke memiliki wajah yang rupawan, tubuh yang atletis, sifatnya yang sedingin es di kutub utara membuat banyak gadis yang jatuh hati padanya.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin menyatakan cinta ke Sasuke. Hanya saja, aku takut untuk mengucapkannya karena sudah banyak yang menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke dan Sasuke menolak pernyataan mereka.

**Author POV**

Sakura kini tengah bosan di mejanya. Di kelas hanya ada Naruto yang sedang asyik bermain game di laptopnya. Kelas sedang sepi karena kini tengah jam istirahat. Sakura malas untuk pergi ke kantin karena di kantin Sakura pasti bertemu Sasuke yang tengah dikelilingi para _fans_-nya. Jadi, ia menghabisi waktu istirahatnya hanya duduk diam tanpa suara.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil Naruto.

"Hmm.. Ada apa Naruto-_kun?_" Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Ayo sini! Kita bermain game," ajak Naruto.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali!" Sakura menghampiri Naruto dengan segera.

"Silakan, Sakura-_chan_. Sebentar ya, aku mau pergi beli minum dulu di kantin."

"Baiklah, Naruto-_kun,_" dengan segera Sakura menyambar laptop Naruto dan mulai bermain. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Sakura diam membisu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, yang di kantin tadi kesempatan bagus loh!" ucap Karin dengan suara yang cukup membuat Sakura jijik.

"Hn," hanya tanggapan singkat yang diberikan Sasuke.

Sakura merasa terusik dengan kehadiran Karin. Sakura menatap tajam Karin. Karin membalas menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kemenangan. Dengan segera Sakura kembali ke bangkunya. Naruto datang sambil membawa dua gelas _lemon tea_.

"Sakura-_chan_ sudah selesai bermain? Cepat sekali, ini minuman untukmu," Naruto kebingungan. Naruto meletakkan segelas _lemon tea_ di atas meja Sakura.

"_Arigatou _Naruto-_kun_. Aku bosan hehe, makanya mainnya cuma sebentar." Sakura meminum _lemon tea _yang diberikan Naruto.

"Oh, begitu~" Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Sakura-_chan, _aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanya apa Naruto-kun?" Sakura masih terus meminum _lemon tea-_nya secara perlahan.

"S-Sakura-_chan _aku…" Belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba bel pertanda masuk berbunyi.

"Aku apa Naruto-_kun_?"

"Ahh, bukan apa-apa kok, Sakura-_chan._" Naruto salah tingkah di depan Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sakura tersenyum manis. Pipi Naruto memerah seketika.

Di kejauhan terlihat seseorang yang tengah melihat kedekatan Sakura dan Naruto. Orang tersebut kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

**Skip Time**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para murid satu persatu pulang kecuali, Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran tampan yang satu ini tengah berada di atap gedung sekolahnya. Menunggu seseorang.

"Hoi, Teme!" Sapa Naruto.

"Lama sekali kau," Sasuke menunjukkan tampang datar seperti biasa.

"Maaf, tadi aku ada…" Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik kerah Naruto dan meninju pipi Naruto.

"Akkh.. Apa yang kau lakukan, teme?" Naruto memegang pipinya yang tertinju.

"Sakura hanya milikku seorang. Ingat itu, dobe." Sasuke menarik kerah Naruto makin kuat.

"C-cukup t-teme akhh! Kau takkan mendapatkan Sakura. Kau hanya akan membuatnya saki-it Sa-suke!" Naruto balas pukulan Sasuke. Naruto terlepas dari cekikan Sasuke.

"Ingat Sasuke, kau hanya akan membuat Sakura menyesal berhubungan denganmu!" Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke tengah berada di kediamannya.

"Hoi! Baka _outoto_!" Tiba-tiba saja Itachi datang dan merangkul Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hey! Adikku hari ini kenapa eum?" Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau diam Itachi-_nii_?"

"Sorry, Sasuke-_chan_.. Jangan lupa nanti sore kau harus cek kesehatanmu,"

"Malas,"

"Sasuke-_chan~_" bujuk Itachi.

"Argghh.. Baiklah,"

"Itu baru adikku," Itachi mengecup pipi Sasuke.

"ITACHII!" dimulailah perkelahian kecil Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Sasuke tengah berbaring di kamarnya. Ia menjambak rambutnya sambil memikirkan kejadian yang di atap siang tadi.

"Benar juga kata Naruto, aku pasti akan menyakiti hati Sakura. Tuhan kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?" gumam Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore harinya, Sasuke pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Itachi. Kegiatan rutin yang sangat membosankan menurut Sasuke. Setiap seminggu sekali Sasuke diwajibkan datang untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya.

Sasuke tengah berjalan di lorong rumah sakit, Itachi mengikutinya dari belakang. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang perawatan.

"Selamat sore, Sasuke," sapa sang dokter.

"Hn," Sasuke langsung duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Kabuto, tolong periksa adikku yang benar,"

"Tenang saja Itachi, aku akan melakukakan yang terbaik," ucap Kabuto.

"Cih, cepatlah!" Sasuke mulai naik darah.

"Baiklah," Kabuto mulai memeriksa Sasuke.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian.

"Pemeriksaan telah selesai, tinggal menunggu hasilnya,"

"Hn," Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju taman di rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba suasana di dalam pemeriksaan menjadi serius.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Kabuto?" tanya Itachi.

"Maaf Itachi, keadaan adikmu semakin memburuk. Aku akan berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya sebisa mungkin,"

"Baiklah, aku minta tolong Kabuto aku tidak ingin adik yang kusayangi meninggalkanku."

"Akan kuusahakan, Itachi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kini tengah duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit, ia tengah menikmati udara sejuk sore hari.

"Aku ingin menikmati udara ini selamanya, Tuhan," sang pemuda tampan mengucapkan dengan nadaa pelan.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil mendekati Sasuke sambil menangis.

"Hikss.. Hikss.. _Nii-chan_," Sasuke heran melihat anak kecil itu.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

Anak kecil itu menceritakan kenapa ia menangis. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Sakura. Apakah Sakura nanti akan menangis seperti ini jika ia tak ada? Hanya Tuhan yang tau. Semoga saja apa yang ada dibenaknya tidak terjadi.

Anak kecil itu terus saja menangis di pelukkan Sasuke karena capek menangis anak kecil tersebut tertidur di pelukkan Sasuke. Ibu dari anak kecil itu datang.

"Ah, Rei akhirnya ibu menemukannmu," ibu itu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apakah dia anakmu?"

"Iya nak, dia anakku," ibu itu mengelus kepala anak yang digendongan Sasuke.

"Rei mungkin shock mendengar berita kematian ayahnya, jadi ia kabur. Untung saja ada kamu nak."

"Hn, ini anakmu," Sasuke memberikan Rei kepada ibunya.

"Arigatou. Siapa namamu nak?" tanya ibu itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sekali lagi arigatou, Sasuke-_san,_"Ibu itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Itachi datang menghampiri Sasuke lalu mengajak Sasuke untuk pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari pun berlalu, hari ini hari yang menurut Sakura biasa saja seperti hari-hari yang sebelumnya. Tapi, berbeda dengan Yamanaka Ino, mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan menurutnya karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Mungkin ini kesempatan besar untuk Ino untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Sasuke. Ia menyuruh seluruh temannya untuk datang dan berkerja sama dengan mereka untuk menyuruh Sasuke datang ke acara ulang tahunnya itu.

Sakura memandang undangan ulang tahun berwarna pink yang Naruto berikan tadi. Ia bingung akan datang atau tidak ke acara tersebut. Ia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi di acara tersebut. Tapi, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk datang ke acara tersebut, semoga saja apa yang dipikirkan Sakura tidak terjadi.

Hari mulai beranjak malam, Sakura memutuskan untuk segera bersiap untuk ke acara ulang tahun Ino. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam dengan panjang selutut dan menggunakan _accessories _yang mendukung Sakura untuk semakin cantik di acara pesta ulang tahun Ino. Tema dari acara ulang tahun Ino adalah pesta topeng.

Sakura kini tengah berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Rumah yang cukup megah tersebut bergayakan _classic Europe, _cukup indah menurut Sakura. Ketika Sakura memasuki rumah Ino, seketika saja seisi rumah tersebut melihat ke arah Sakura. Seisi ruangan tersebut terpukau melihat kecantikan alami milik Sakura. Ino langsung memecah keheningan para tamunya itu. Jujur saja ia mengakui kalau Sakura itu cantik. Tapi, namanya juga orang kaya gengsinya luar biasa untuk mengakui orang lain memiliki kelebihan dari dirinya.

Sakura kini tengah berdiri di sudut rumah Ino sambil menikmati segelas _orange juice_. Semua teman-teman Sakura hadir dalam pesta ini. Tiba-tiba, Ino berdiri di atas podium. Semuanya bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya akan diumumkan oleh Ino.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu..." Ino memenggal kalimatnya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"T-tunggu Sasuke-_kun_! Aku kan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku."

"Tidak perlu diselesaikan aku sudah tau jawabannya," Sasuke pergi meninggalkan acara pesta. Ia pergi ke taman rumah yang terletak di belakang. Sasuke duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pohon sakura. Ketika ia duduk tiba-tiba bahunya terasa berat. Ia melihat ke arah samping dan menemukan Sakura tengah tertidur pulas. Sasuke membiarkan Sakura tidur di bahunya.

Di lain tempat, Ino tengah kesal dan malu karena pernyataan cintanya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke. Ino tengah melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, matanya tertuju pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk di taman. Tapi... Sepertinya ada seseorang yang tidur di bahunya dan Sasuke mencium bibirnya.

"Rambut pink sialan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa. Tak ada hari yang Sakura anggap spesial, itulah Sakura. Ia bangun dan sudah berada di kamarnya. Tunggu dulu.. Bukannya Sakura semalam? Semalam Sakura tertidur di bangku taman rumah Ino dan kenapa ia sudah berada di kamarnya? Karena ada seorang pemuda tampan yang baik hati bersedia untuk mengantarnya pulang ke rumah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tadi malam, aku bermimpi bibirku di cium pangeran tampan," Sakura meraba-raba bibirnya.

"Ah, mungkin itu cuma mimpi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Sakura sampai di sekolahnya, seketika saja murid-murid yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan murid lainnya terdiam dan memandang Sakura jijik.

"Hey, itu kan Sakura yang genit sama Sasuke-senpai," seru salah satu murid kelas 1.

"Dasar wanita lajang," murid yang lainnya menyambung.

**Sakura POV**

Genit? Wanita lajang? Apa maksudnya ini dan juga Sasuke? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas. Aku tak mempedulikan apa yang mereka katakan.

Ketika aku sampai di depan kelas, tiba-tiba saja Ino dan teman-teman mengelilingiku.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Ada apa ini? Harus aku yang berkata seperti itu, wanita murahan!" Aku mulai kesal.

"Apa yang kalian maksud?!"

"Ini," Ino menunjukkan sebuah foto. Foto itu memperlihatkan aku yang tengah berciuman dengan... Tunggu dulu.. Itu kan Sasuke?

"Belum cukup bukti? Heh?" Ino menatap tajam diriku.

"T-tunggu dulu kau salah paham!"

"Aku tau kau ini kaya tapi, tak kusangka perilakumu busuk seperti sampah!" Ino menjambak rambutku. Aku meringis pelan.

"Akhh, kau salah paham I-Ino!"

"Salah paham apalagi, kau yang salah Sakura!" Ino menarikku menuju kamar mandi.

**Author POV**

Sakura sekarang sedang dibawa menuju wc wanita. Dimulailah kekerasan yang dilakukan Ino dan teman-teman. Mereka menampar, menendang, memukul Sakura dengan kuat.

Sasuke tengah berjalan di area koridor, ketika ia ingin masuk ke wc pria, ia mendengarkan suara rintihan di dalam wc wanita. Ia pun masuk dan menemukan Sakura tergeletak lemah. Ino dan teman-teman sudah kabur sebelum Sasuke datang.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Tubuh Sakura dipenuhi dengan memar.

"Astaga siapa yang melakukan ini?" Sasuke membawa Sakura menuju UKS.

Di UKS tidak ada seorang pun yang menjaganya jadi, ia yang mengobati luka dan memar Sakura.

"Aku harus cari tau siapa pelakunya," Sasuke mengepalkan jari-jarinya kuat.

"Nggh~" Sakura perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya, "Ssh sakit~"

"Akhirnya kau siuman, Sakura," Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Sa su ke?"

"Siapa yang melakukan ini Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Sakura. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah Sakura, aku akan membalas kelakuannya padamu."

"I ino sshh," ucap Sakura sambil menahan sakit di bagian pipi dan bibirnya.

Sasuke segera pergi untuk menemui Ino. Tapi, tangan mungil milik Sakura mencegah Sasuke.

"J jangan Sasuke-_kun... _Aku sshh tidak ingin ada pria yang memukuli wanita. Wanita itu sebenarnya nnghh lemah sama sepertiku.." Sakura terus berbicara. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura dengan bibirnya. Sakura terdiam dan mungkin saja jika tidak ada lebam di pipinya, pipinya akan merona seperti warna buah tomat.

"Kenapa kau ini begitu baik Sakura? Aku heran denganmu," Sasuke menunjukkan sisi perhatiannya kepada Sakura. Jika kita perhatikan mungkin kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan kepada Sakura lebih panjang dari biasaanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang keadan Sakura berangsur-angsur pulih. Hari ini ia sudah memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke sekolah, meskipun ya.. Bayangan akan kejamnya Yamanaka dan teman-temannya masih teringat di dalam benaknya.

Hari ini telah dilalui Sakura dengan lancar tetapi, tidak ketika ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Seperti biasa Sakura melewati gang kecil ketika ia sudah sampai di ujung jalan, segerombolan preman datang mengelilingi Sakura. Sakura mulai panik jadi ia menerobos preman-preman tersebut. Salah satu preman menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura meronta-ronta, semakin jadi ia meronta para preman mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya. Ia berusaha berteriak tapi, salah preman menutup mulutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat, Sasuke tengah berjalana santai menuju rumahnya. Hari ini Itachi tidak bisa menjemputnya karena alasan sibuk di perusahaan. Ketika ia menyusuri jalan, terdengar suara teriakan suara wanita. Ia segera bergegas menuju asal suara tersebut.

"Sakura..."

"Mmm mmmm," Sakura menoleh dan melihat ada seorang yang ia kenal. Melihat kejadian itu, Sasuke langsung segera memukuli preman-preman yang tadi mengelilingi Sakura.

Perkelahian telah selesai, perkelahian itu dimenangkan oleh Sasuke. Dengan langkah lemah Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

"Sasuke..." Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-" kalimatnya terputus karena tiba-tiba Sasuke pingsan di pelukan Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Sakura mengguncang badan Sasuke.

"Sasuke bangun!" Karena panik akhirnya ia membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Sakura dan Itachi tengah menunggu hasil dokter. Raut wajah Itachi menunjukkan kalau ia tengah khawatir dengan adik tercintanya.

"Itachi-_nii gomen,_" Sakura menundukkan mukanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan. _Mungkin ini takdirnya Sasuke.." Itachi air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Takdir? Apa maksudmu Itachi-_nii_?" Tanya Sakura sambil melihat wajah Itachi.

"Sebenarnya.. Sasuke mengidap kanker bola mata dan..." Itachi diam sebentar.

"Dan ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Sakura. Sebenarnya adikku menyukaimu."

Sakura tertegun mendengarkan penuturan Itachi. Air matanya jatuh perlahan. Kenapa ia harus mendengarkan berita ini di akhir? Itu semua masih menjadi rahasia antara Sasuke dan Tuhan. Pada waktu yang tepat pasti Sasuke akan menjelaskannya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

***Saya berbicara:**

**Hallo, **_**minna-san **_**^^. Ini sebenarnya bukan fict pertama saya. Tapi, saya anggap ini fict yang cukup memuaskan. Ceritanya pasaran ya? **_**Gomen**_** ya ****. Saya tidak melakukan **_**copy**_** atau apa pun ini murni ide saya kok. Nah, **_**minna-san **_**kalau saya ada salah pengetikan di fict ini tolong di beri keripik kentang tapi, jangan pedes-pedes/? (bercanda) tolong diberi keritik dan sarannya. Ada yang penasaran cerita selanjutnya? Apakah **_**sad ending **_**atau **_**happy ending**_**? Kita tunggu saja ide dari otak saya ya haha.. **_**Arigatou **_**sudah mampir membaca. Salam hangat, Author Rei Fujisaki 27.**

**x.**

**. **


End file.
